


Permission

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Markus finds that Leo’s mistreated the gardener.
Relationships: Markus & Ralph (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The garden is still beautiful. Nothing else around the property is, but everything else is Leo’s problem—Leo’s supposed to be keeping the house as clean as Carl wants it. Markus isn’t particularly surprised that Leo’s failed. But he’s pleased that Ralph’s succeeded—Carl was wise to buy a gardener android. As soon as Markus turns onto the driveway, Leo’s package in his hands, he can see that Ralph’s done a marvelous job. But then he sees Ralph over by the rosebushes, hidden from the road by the shoulder-high shrubbery, rocking back and forth with both arms wrapped around both knees, and Markus knows that something’s _wrong_.

His programming reports his mission: deliver the package Carl wanted him to bring Leo. The front door’s closer than Ralph is. Leo’s probably home, because he doesn’t have a job or friends to hang out with. It would be so quick and easy for Markus to fulfill his protocol. 

But he heads for Ralph instead, crossing the perfectly manicured grass and noting the distinct lack of weeds. He reaches the spot where Ralph is sitting, and he slowly kneels down, running constant scans as he goes. The new angle reveals a sharp cut on the side of Ralph’s face, and then Ralph looks up, and Markus realizes just how _damaged_ he really is.

The entire left half of his face is consumed by a ragged scar, cut right through the synthetic skin and down to the blue wiring beneath. White silicone shines through like shattered bones. The flesh on Ralph’s right temple is cracked, and his LED is a bright, tortured red, flickering in distress. Ralph’s left eye is squinting, but the right one opens wide, hazel iris eating up the pupil. Ralph mouths quietly, “Markus?”

Markus sets Leo’s package on the grass. He reaches out for Ralph’s face but pauses when Ralph flinches away. Markus realizes that his green uniform’s tattered and caked in blue blood, thirium dripping down the sleeve. Markus tries again, and this time, Ralph lets him connect. 

Markus presses his palm tenderly against the wound, thumb gently tracing the length of it. Ralph actually _whimpers_. Markus asks, “What happened?”

“Leo,” Ralph mumbles, cutting off and stuttering before trying again, “Leo burned Ralph. Wanted Ralph to make pancakes, but Ralph doesn’t know how to make pancakes, Ralph is only a gardener, yes—Ralph just wants to... just wanted to keep Leo’s father’s garden nice...”

There are so many things wrong. The third person narrative is worrying. Obviously, some of Ralph’s processors have failed. He needs repairs. Markus opens his mouth to suggest that, but before any words come out, Ralph lunges at him. 

Ralph wraps him in a tight, fierce hug that stirs something inside Markus. The sensation’s unfamiliar. His arm reaches around Ralph’s back and pats the middle of it. Ralph whimpers into his shoulder—Markus strokes him again. 

Ralph trembles in his arms. It’s gut wrenching, though Markus has no guts—it’s the same sick feeling he gets when Leo comes over high. All he wants is to protect Carl. He never thought he’d have to protect Ralph. 

He finally grits out, “It’s okay. We’ll have you repaired. Just keep looking after Carl’s garden and—”

 _“Ralph wants to run away.”_ It comes out barely a whisper. It shocks Markus to silence. He doesn’t know what to say. 

Androids can’t _do that._ Ralph is Carl’s _property_ , currently under Leo’s supervision. Obviously, Leo can’t be trusted with that. Markus fully intends to recommend to Carl that either Leo be evicted or the entire house be sold and Ralph be relocated. Carl’s personal garden could use such poignant care. Markus does his best, but he’s not _designed_ for it. 

Ralph murmurs next to Markus’ ear, “Ralph is scared, so scared. Humans... don’t let them touch Ralph.”

“They need to repair you...”

Ralph’s fingers tighten against Markus’ biceps. “Please. _please_. Don’t. Don’t let them...”

 _Feelings_ course through Markus, seizing him up. It isn’t pleasant. Ralph whispers, “Markus. _Please._ ” And Markus realizes that he’s all Ralph has. Carl’s a wonderful man. But he’s barely said two words to Ralph. Markus is the one that interfaces with him, that reports his orders, that checks in on him every so often. And now, Markus is the only thing that Ralph doesn’t fear. 

The fear is terrible. Feeling Ralph quake is sickening. Markus has to run his own self-diagnostic just to be sure he’s not infected. 

Ralph whines, “ _Markus_ ,” and Markus tries to think of what Carl would want. He could call Carl, but Carl rarely answers the telephone, and by the time Markus goes home to ask, Ralph might already have run. 

But Markus finds he doesn’t have to ask. He already knows. _Carl wouldn’t want this_. Carl would be appalled by the damage, and it’d only hurt him to know what cruelty his son is truly capable of. Markus doesn’t _want_ him to know. 

Markus tells himself it’s protocol. It’s his primary purpose: do what Carl wants. Carl would want to make it right for Ralph no matter what. It hurts to say, but Markus answers, “Ralph can go. But be careful.”

Ralph shudders. Palpable relief surges through their connection. Markus wants him to keep in touch. Markus wants to wrap Ralph up and take him home, nice and safe, but knows that that’s not an option—not while Ralph’s damaged. He could prove dangerous. He could self-destruct. Maybe his freedom’s the only way. 

Ralph mumbles, “Thank you.” He hugs Markus tighter and babbles, “Thank you, thank you, Markus, Ralph will never forget you.”

“I won’t forget you either,” Markus promises. When he finally pulls back, he chastely pecks Ralph’s LED. That seems to soothe it, and it becomes yellow again, then blue. Ralph looks at Markus with tears in his eyes. 

Ralph gets up and wanders off, lost, but free. Markus isn’t there yet. He collects the package and takes it to Leo, only a loyal servant seething with judgment inside.


End file.
